Going for Broke
by scrapmom
Summary: This is the 5th part of my Ladies Man series. It is slash, Reid/Morgan, so if this is not for you, please don't continue reading! Morgan realized he had more than platonic feeling for his co-worker after he cut his hair! Check out the first parts of this series, Ladies Man, Consulting the All Knowing, Putting out Feelers, & The Final Phase.


So, here is the final (i think) installment of my Ladies Man series. I am not sure if I can continue the story, even though it's not over in my mind. Let me know if you would be interested in another chapter. I've never written slash M before, so I'm worried about trying it, but would be willing to give it a shot if anyone was interested.

I hope you all have enjoyed this series as much as I enjoyed writing it. It's my first slash piece and I was worried it would be hard, but the story flowed so easily, I am going to try to write more. Again, thank you all for reading!

Going for broke

Part 5

The rest of the afternoon passed without incident. No new cases came up, which left everyone to their paperwork. Morgan had tried to focus on his work, but his thoughts were constantly returning to his Pretty Boy sitting out in the bullpen, diligently working on his, and probably some of Prentiss's, files. He found himself finding reasons to leave his office, just so he could get a quick look to keep him going. He would stand just out of sight so he could watch without being discovered.

He studied Spencer from his 'hiding place' allowing him time to gaze at his beauty without being bothered. Usually, you wouldn't consider a man to be beautiful, but in Spencer's case, it was true. He was beautiful. Because he was watching from behind, he couldn't see his honey brown eyes, but was able to follow the path of his perfect cheek, that lead into his angled jaw, and finally to his neck.

Apparently, I have some sort of neck fetish, he thought. Ok, not any neck neck fetish, just Spencer's neck. And what a neck it was. Long, slender, pale, and so damn kissable. Ever since he let his lips brush Spencer's neck in the break room, all he can think about is tasting that neck again. He wants to bite it, marking him. Right there under his ear, where he first tasted him. He wants to see a deep purple bite mark there, so everyone knows that Spencer belongs to him!

Morgan assumed Reid had taken the train, since he and Emily walked in together, so on one of his many trips out of his office, he walked into the bullpen to chat it up with the two agents in question.

"How's it coming out here, you two?"

"What's the matter, Morgan? Getting a little lonely up the in that big office?" Emily teased.

"Maybe," he replied, walking over beside Reid's desk and sliding his hip on the corner. "It's also harder to pass off half my work to the boy genius here." He smirked and leaned over to ruffle that sexy, short hair, causing a pink hue to creep down Reid's face and into that beautiful neck.

Reid looked up and smirked. "Hey, maybe that's why I'm done with my work already, and will be getting out of here on time today."

Ooh, a sassy Spencer was sexy! It took everything in Morgan's power to not grab his genius and kiss that smirk right off his face. Yes, in the middle of the bullpen, with everyone watching! Get it together, man! A knowing looked flashed in Reid's eyes, and was gone so quickly, Morgan wondered if he had imagined it.

"Well, that's good timing then, Pretty Boy, because I just finished my last file. I actually came down here to see if you wanted ride home."

"What about me, Morgan? I took the train too," Prentiss teased. "Are you the taxi service tonight?" The look she was giving him told him she knew exactly what was going through his mind, and she wasn't going to make it easy for him.

He glared at her over Reid's head and replied, "Unfortunately, you don't live on my way home. Pretty Boy here does." He paused, then added, Why don't you ask Hotch? I'm sure he wouldn't mind dropping you off." Her startled look told him he was correct in his assessment. She had eyes for Hotch almost as long as he had for Spencer.

Effectively shutting her up, he turned his attention back to the object of his desire.

"So what do you say, Pretty Boy?"

Spencer had been watching Morgan while he and Emily verbally spared, trying to figure out what Morgan's game was. Before lunch, he thought the older agent was just messing with him, but after that stunt in the break room, he was not convinced it was a joke. The way Morgan molded himself to his back. The warmth he felt coming off the older man, his husky voice, that almost made him cum on the spot. And the ghost of a kiss to his neck. That spot tingled for over an hour, and every time he thought about it, which was every minute since it happened! Not to mention, his promise of later. What did that mean? He'd see him later? He would kiss him there again later? God, he hoped all of the above.

He was so lost in his thoughts, he didn't hear Morgan's question, which prompted him to lean in really close to his pretty boy and whisper "Day dreaming about me, Genius?"

While the sudden voice startled the younger agent, it was the tone that sent the tingle down his spine, and the whisper of breath on his ear that caused him to visibly shudder.

Morgan grinned, and leaned back, saying "I'll take that as a yes."

Prentiss sat back watching the exchange with fascination. She knew of Reid's feelings toward Morgan, and had for a while, but was taken back by Morgan's actions today. Sure, the two boys had always been close, and Morgan was always touching Reid, but it was never anything more than brotherly, until today. She had seen him watching Reid this afternoon. He didn't think anyone could see him, but she noticed him right away. But Morgan was so focused on studying Reid, he didn't even realize he had been caught. If she didn't know any better, she would think Morgan was putting the moves on Reid. And that wasn't possible, was it? After today, she wasn't sure anymore. She just knew she didn't want Reid to be hurt. But, he would never know of he didn't put himself out there, either.

While she was observing the two friends, she sensed Reid must have had some of the same observations she had, because she noticed a small change in his demeanor. As if he decided to take her advice, and see where things lead.

Morgan was sitting back, still grinning, when spencer leaned forward and replied, "Yes!"

Effectively wiping the grin off Morgan's face momentarily. The younger agent grabbed his messenger bag, and slid it over his head, as he continued, "I would love a ride home, Morgan. Thanks for asking."

Morgan was stunned, to say the least. He sat there, staring at the geniuses empty chair, wondering what just happened. Did he mean yes, he had been dreaming about him? No way! Spencer would never admit it, even if it was true, and oh, how he hoped it was true! Of course, he just meant he wanted a ride home.

"Uh, Morgan, are you giving me a ride, or what?"

He looked up and spun around, to see that Reid was already waiting by the glass door for him, smiling his sweet, shy smile. But, there was something underneath that shy smile that made Morgan's skin tingle.

"Absolutely, Pretty Boy. Absolutely!" He said, following the genius through the glass doors and onto the elevator.

They were the only two in the elevator, and the tension was palpable. All Derek would think about was pushing his pretty boy against the wall and ravishing his neck. There is is again, that damn neck fetish! He risked a glance at Spencer and almost lost it. The genius was looking at Morgan, with his head tilted, as if trying to figure out a complex puzzle. What it also did, was give Morgan an even better view of his baby boys neck! He clenched his fists together to keep control, but Spencer was not making it easy, and when the elevator stopped, Morgan practically launched himself out the doors. He took a few deep breaths and tried to calm himself.

Unfortunately, Spencer had other ideas, coming up behind Morgan, and put a hand on his shoulder, causing him to jump and spin around facing him.

"Something wrong, Morgan?"

He looked into his Pretty Boy's eyes and realized this was it. He needed to take his chance. Go big or go home, so he started slowly walking toward the genius. Suddenly, Reid didn't feel so in control and took a step back, running into Morgan's car. Morgan didn't stop his advance on the Dr, who looked so damn adorable leaning against his car, waiting for him.

Morgan paused for a moment to enjoy the flush that was beginning to appear on his boys face. Then, before either knew what was happening, Derek was pressed against Spencer from knees to chest, with his nose buried in the geniuses neck. He inhaled and the scent was intoxicating. He never wanted to breath real air again. He could live on just breathing in Spencer's scent all day long. He was lost, and had no idea how much time had passed, when suddenly...

"Enough!"

Derek froze and started backing up. "Ah, Reid, man, I'm sorry. I didn't..."

Before he could back up, Spencer slid his hands around Derek's back, and pulled their hips together, creating a friction they both longed for.

"Cut the crap and kiss me already," he breathed.

With a growl, Derek leaned in and placed a bruising kiss on Spencer's lips. Finally! Was the only conscious thought, before he felt Spencer's tongue slip along his lips, asking for access. After that, it was a mix of tongues, teeth and lips and it was beautiful.

Derek pulled back far too soon for Spencer, but his lips continued their assault of his Pretty Boy's neck. He moaned when he first tasted that tantalizing neck, and kissed his way up and down for what seemed like ages. Then he found it. That spot just below Spencer's ear, and Derek latched on and sucked like a starving baby.

This brought Spencer put of his haze and he whispered, "What are you doing?"

Once Derek had finished his feast, he returned his head to its original position and looked directly into his baby boys eyes, and replied "marking you," as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

His lips then returned to Spencer's, snaking his tongue in again to taste his perfect mouth. God, he was addicted already! Their tongues battled for dominance as they mapped out each other mouths. Derek's hands were tangled in Spencer's hair, as his thumbs caressed the neck that had been on his mind all day.

Spencer's hands stayed on Derek's hips and tried to pull him even closer, needing more friction. He could feel the hardness pressed against his, causing them both to moan. Derek once again pulled his lips away from the geniuses, but continued to seek out that incredible spot under his ear, biting and sucking again, this time on the opposite side.

When Spencer was able to form words again, he asked breathlessly, "Not that I'm complaining, but what brought this on?"

Derek paused his neck assault briefly to look his Pretty Boy in the eyes, noting the dilated pupils, no doubt matching his own. and replied, "Come home with me, and I'll spend all night explaining it to you."


End file.
